The present invention is directed to a system for testing a fluid sample, and, more particularly, to a fluid sample testing system having improved automation, safety and efficiency.
Collection, transportation and pretreatment of fluid samples, such as blood samples, are currently done generally in a manual fashion. Blood is commonly collected in test tubes and samples from these test tubes are deposited in reaction chambers for testing. These tubes can be placed in an automated testing machine to perform testing using various assays. This process can be expensive, time consuming, and may lead to human error, possibly leading to false test results Current automated testing systems require large capital investment; incur high costs for reagents, disposables, operation, maintenance, service and training; and do not provide required sample pretreatment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sample testing system which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a sample testing system which is highly automated, thereby increasing efficiency, reducing costs, and increasing safety due to reduced handling of samples A sample can be collected in a chamber which is then divided into a plurality of sealed segments A reagent can be added to a segment and the segment can be inspected to detect a condition of the sample
In accordance with a first aspect, a sample testing system has a chamber sealing apparatus to form a plurality of seals defining a plurality of fluid-tight segments of the chamber. A reagent injector cartridge actuator is adapted to receive a reagent injector cartridge having at least one needle in fluid communication with a reagent reservoir, and to move a reagent injector cartridge to inject a quantity of reagent into a segment of a chamber. A sensor generates an output signal corresponding to a condition of a fluid sample material within a segment of a chamber.
In accordance with another aspect, a sample testing system has a tube sealing apparatus having a tube compression and sealing member to laterally seal a flexible plastic tube containing a fluid sample material, whereby a fluid-tight tubule containing a portion of the fluid sample material can be formed between axially spaced lateral seals. A reagent injector cartridge actuator is adapted to receive a reagent injector cartridge having at least one needle in fluid communication with a reagent reservoir, and to move a reagent injector cartridge to inject a quantity of reagent into a tubule. A flow control device has a contact member movable into contact with a tubule to effect mechanically induced fluid flow within a fluid passageway in the tubule. An inspection system has a light detector to receive light passed through a tubule and to generate an output signal corresponding to a condition of the fluid sample material within a tubule.
In accordance with another aspect, a sample testing system has a tube sealing apparatus having a tube compression and sealing member to laterally seal a flexible plastic tube containing a fluid sample material, whereby a fluid-tight tubule containing a portion of the fluid sample material can be formed between axially spaced lateral seals. A reagent injector has at least one needle in fluid communication with a reagent reservoir, and a needle actuator to insert the needle into a tubule and inject a quantity of reagent into a tubule. A flow control device has a contact member movable into contact with a tubule to effect mechanically induced fluid flow within a fluid passageway in the tubule An inspection system has a light detector to receive light passed through a tubule and to generate an output signal corresponding to a condition of the fluid sample material within a tubule.
In accordance with another aspect, a reagent cartridge has a housing and at least one reservoir in the housing. At least one needle in the housing is in fluid communication with one of the reagent reservoirs. A needle actuator inserts the needle into a tubule and injects a quantity of reagent.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a sample testing tubule has a length of flexible plastic tube having fluid-tight lateral seals at axially spaced locations to define a fluid-tight fluid sample chamber between the lateral seals containing a fluid sample material. A self-sealing injection channel is formed in the tubule, the injection channel being normally substantially free of fluid sample material and capable of fluid communication with the fluid sample material in the tubule.
In accordance with another aspect, a method of performing a sample assay includes the following steps: collecting a sample of fluid material into a length of substantially transparent, flexible, heat-sealable, plastic tube; inserting the tube into a sample testing machine having a tube sealing apparatus, a reagent injector having at least one needle in fluid communication with a reagent reservoir and a needle actuator to insert the needle into a tubule and inject a quantity of reagent, a flow control device having a contact member movable into contact with a tubule to effect mechanically induced fluid flow within the tubule, and an inspection system having a light detector to receive light passed through a tubule and to generate an output signal corresponding to a condition of the sample material within a tubule; actuating the tube sealing apparatus to seal lengths of the tube into tubules; actuating the needle actuator to insert the needle into a selected tubule and inject reagent to form a mixture of sample material and reagent in the selected tubule; actuating the flow control device to mix the mixture of sample material and reagent; and actuating the inspection system to inspect the mixture and to generate an output signal corresponding to a condition of the mixture.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this area of technology, that the present invention provides a significant technological advance. Preferred embodiments of the fluid sample testing system of the present invention can provide increased efficiency, reduced costs, and increase safety. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.